Haunted
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: He had finally admitted that he loved her and with that shy smile she wore so well, she admitted that she loved him. So why was she taken away so soon? PruHun Character Death Human AU


** Haunted**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairings: Prussia/Hungary, Germany/Belgium, Liechtenstein/Male!Hungary**

**A/N: Alicia is Belgium and Vince is Male!Hungary. I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>He had finally admitted that he loved her and with that shy smile she wore so well, she admitted that she loved him. So why was she taken away so soon? The few years of actually getting to hold her were not enough and he still yearned for her sweet kisses and her laughter, it rang in his ears like a constant siren's call leading him into the abyss. Sighing, he rolled over and touched the side of the bed that was hers; he hoped that he would wake up from this nightmarish reality he was now living in but every day he woke up to emptiness. His heart heavy he planted his feet on the floor and made his way numbly to the bathroom. The reflection showed the nights of restless sleep and the tears he had cried over losing her. Banging his fist on the counter he slung curse words to the heavens and let the tears flow once more. He was awesome but now he was pathetic and weak; he knew she would hate how much he had fallen.<p>

He felt something brush against his back and she was there, smiling and happy, "Liz….." he breathed out and tried to wrap his arms around her but all he managed to grab was air. He growled punching the wall in rage. _God damn it Beilschmidt! She is gone! Accept that fact! _He turned back and grabbed his toothbrush, knocking over the holder and proceeded with his morning routines. Once showered and dressed he head downstairs and the smell of bacon wafted through the air. Curious to who was in his kitchen, he banged open the door to see her standing there. She smiled at him, "Hey Gil. Nice morning isn't it. I'm making pancakes, I know they are your favorite," His jaw dropped slightly and he blinked but she didn't disappear. He walked over hesitantly and put his hand around her waist, nuzzling her neck and taking in her heavenly sent before leaving gentle kisses all over it. Squeaking she let out a bright laugh and gently pushed him away so she could give him a proper good morning kiss. He groaned a little and felt his hands come into contact with the cold metal of the stove. Gilbert opened his eyes and she was gone; there was no breakfast and no her. Gilbert ran his hands through his hair and paced back and forth only growing angrier by the moment. Why was he tormented by thoughts of her and images? What did he do to deserve this?

He sunk into a dining room chair and held his head in his hands. He always said it was better being alone but he didn't mean like this. He should have been home to protect her. He shouldn't have gone drinking with his buddies and she would still be here. There were so many things he didn't get tell her and now there was no way for her to know. "Liz…..can you hear me? Are you listening? I love you, I truly do. I never thought it would hurt this much. I never thought you wouldn't be here," his whispers filled the silent house and he shook his head. The phone ringing made him jump and with reluctance he picked it up, "Hallo, this is Gilbert speaking." He listened closely and he could have sworn in the static of the call he heard her voice. Slamming the phone down, he sneered at it and stomped back up to his room.

A petal caught his eye and he bent down. Examining it, he crushed it between his forefinger and thumb. Peony: her favorite flower and one that he had not allowed in the house since her passing. Gilbert swallowed hard before opening the door; there she was again, swaying to some invisible sound. Elizaveta noticed him, gesturing for him to come and dance with her. With hesitance, he took a step toward her and grasped her hand. Gilbert pulled her close and slow danced with her, humming a little tune to keep his steps steady. Elizaveta felt so real, so close and with a bright smile she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home."

Ludwig stood out and looked out among the gravestones; he couldn't believe he was back so soon. Four months ago they had buried Elizaveta and now his brother. The tears fell down his cheeks as Alicia sobbed in his arms while Lilli clung to Vince, their heads bowed in respect. He supposed his brother was in a better place and after watching him fall into a heavy depression after her death, he hoped that he had finally found peace. The coffin began to descend into the grave and he stepped forward to throw a single rose on the coffin and waited as the others did so. As he walked away, he felt a sense of calm wash over him and could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of Liz and Gil smiling as they watched him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
